Crash Landing
by Dragoon-Yue
Summary: If you've read the ChronoCrusade manga series then you might have wondered at some point why Pandemonium was trying to get to Earth. Well, to answer that question I've written this. Crossover with the Transformers movie-verse. OneShot.


19,000 years ago, in 17,000 B.C.E. (Human reckoning) the Cybertronian race first came into contact with Humans. One of the seven Primes turned hostile against this small, infantile race and his actions triggered a civil war among his own race as he fought the other Primes for control of the Matrix of Creation. When the Matrix was lost, hidden by the Ancient Primes, the fight turned to control of the AllSpark.

After 8,000 years of fighting this life-giving cube was sent out into space in the hopes of protecting it. And so the race was on to find where the AllSpark had ended up. What none of the Transformers knew was that deep in the bowels of Cybertron existed the first attempts by their creators to make them; the TransOrganics. When these first attempts had failed their makers had eliminated all those that they could and locked away those that they could not. And the Queen, the Mother to all of these first attempts, was one of the ones locked away.

Eventually she – named Pandemonium by her creators – woke for reasons that even she did not understand, but found a new, powerful ally who was willing to help her create new children – ones with sentience, unneeding of Tuning to be controlled by her. Pandemonium agreed to accept the help and the first of the Noble Class were born. And then her ally vanished into the void between the stars before they could perfect her new children.

Desperately, she left her 'Garden' and gave chase. After a time she caught up to her ally, but encountered another presence, one that knew what she was and hated her and all of her children. And on Pandemonium Precision Timing 265772 his presence reached deep into her consciousness and broke something deep inside.

The ship plunged, uncontrolled, to the planet below and the Barrier Shields shattered a land mass that would later be known as Atlantis. Unable to correct her trajectory or initialize any landing failsafes she sank to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, debris dissolving into the current. The nano-machines making up the ship's hull allowed it to eventually repair, though the debris' nano-machines dispersed and would eventually make it's way into every Human alive. But before the repairs could be effected the immense pressures from miles of water bearing down on the ship's hull caused yet more malfunctions, making it impossible to rise free or find out what the conditions on the surface were like. So, instead, they searched for a Core System replacement; most of the Noble Class had died in stasis ('Frozen') along with anyone who could have become a new Core. So they turned to the primitive natives of the planet to act as her replacement until they could repair the mothership and, hopefully, fully restore the Core and the ship.

In desperation to keep the situation under control and under wraps all information was shielded from the public – the 'Tuned' – and they were strictly restrained for fear that their violent instincts would run amok.

Again and again and again they replayed the Cores, but, always, the Core died. Until, eventually, so much time had passed that the truth was forgotten and it simply became how things were done... But the original Core had managed to initiate one, single, failsafe; she reestablished the link with her ally – the AllSpark – though it could do nothing to preserve the Core replacements, nor repair the ship. It could, however, with the right bodies to receive them, provide the Sparks to bring change...

Thus, thousands of years later, Chrono and Aion, Pandemonium's half Human sons, were born. And from them a ripple went out, causing a new kind of Human – the 'Apostles' – to be born, one that bridged the two races.

But then things went wrong. The break caused by the malevolent consciousness was passed on too Aion when he went through the 'Refinement' procedures, accessing the Sacred Region and discovering the now pointless cycle that his race had now fallen into. He set out to create a new system and destroy the old, senseless one – knowing that those in power would never allow things to change – by using the ship to terraform Earth... The Humans included, effectively merging the two races by destroying both.

* * *

Chrono landed, setting Rosette down on the ground and immediately fell to his knees. He was astonished; this much exhaustion from just such a short flight? His attention was pulled back to the twelve year old blond as he sensed a build of energy. To late he opened his mouth to warn her – Rosette was engulfed in the blast and Frozen in time with the other children.

Joshua, her younger brother, came stumbling out, newly attached horns on his bleeding, blond head. Chrono took one look at him and knew that he was not entirely coherent. The boy spotted his sister and bee-lined for her until he stood in front of Rosette. He started talking to her, but Chrono told spoke up.

"Joshua... You've Frozen her; she can no longer hear you."

Joshua stared at him blankly, then turned to Rosette and tried to shake her shoulder. When the boy couldn't so much as rustle her clothes he realized that Chrono was right and stumbled back, power building once more in him. Chrono sensed what was about to happen and rushed him. Joshua let out a scream, the blast of energy engulfing and Freezing Chrono before he could get to him.

At a safe distance Aion sighed. Things were not going according to plan – he needed Chrono to take over when their new world was born, but with him now Frozen that put a bit of a hitch in things. Shader, it seemed, had been right; they should have gone through with (what the others understood of) the plan and set things in motion sooner. At the time he had decided to wait because Chrono had not seemed ready. And now... Now he was making a mental note to listen more closely to the genius cat-eared (and tailed), hyperactive female.

Well, he supposed that he would just have to take Joshua and put him in suspended animation like the other Apostles until he could figure something out...

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I've been trying to write a novel, but then this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down. So, here it is – and I have absolutely no intention of continuing it since I am still trying to write that novel.

As for anyone who might be wondering where I got the idea for this from... Actually it was from another fanfic called _If an Autobot, do NOT do the following_. An amusing read of various rules the Autobots have to follow based on precedent with some story arcs mixed in. Anyway, it was a specific moment in it in which (spoilers if you intend to read that fanfic!) it's revealed that Elita-1 had lost her (and Optimus') first sparkling before it could exist in it's own body. So how did that lead to the above? Well, for some reason, Chrono has always reminded me of Optimus and then my brain just went into left field to figure out a way that the sparkling could have survived (I think it's cannon that all Sparks return too... Uh, the AllSpark... So that part was already taken care of) and ended up working out how he could have migrated from the AllSpark to Pandemonium and into Chrono. Having read the entire ChronoCrusade manga and (spoiler!), as a result, knowing that the 'Demons' are actually bunch of crash-landed aliens (that IS cannon by the way), the above was what I came up with. You'd probably be surprised by how much of that is actually straight from the manga if you haven't finished reading it...

Anyway, as mentioned before; I have no intention of continuing this, so if anyone wants to pick it up, they are free to do so. I just ask that you tell me (not mandatory) so that I can read it.


End file.
